Viterbi decoding is a decoding technique that may be used to decode convolutional codes. An increasing number of wired and wireless communication protocols are requiring the use of Viterbi decoding during communication activities. One of the concerns that is typically addressed during the design of communication devices and other devices that utilize Viterbi decoding is power dissipation. It is generally desired that power dissipation be kept low in such devices, while circuit performance is maintained at or above a desired level. Therefore, there is a need for energy efficient methods and structures for implementing Viterbi decoding.